1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle lighting employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) and, more particularly, to automotive signal lighting, such as a center high mounted stop lamp (CHMSL) for a vehicle, where the CHMSL employs LEDs and a TIR lens assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicle styling and appearance provides significant and important advantages for attracting customers. One recognized area that is known to enhance vehicle attraction is the appearance and design of the various vehicle lights, sometimes referred to as the vehicle's jewels, including, but not limited to, headlights, tail lights, turn signals, back-up lights, CHMSLs, running lights, fog lamps, etc. In fact, modem vehicle designs pay close attention to the styling and design of the vehicle lights.
Current vehicle lights employ various types of light sources suitable for different designs and conditions. For example, vehicle lighting designs have employed incandescent lamps, neon bulbs, halogen lamps, etc. Some modem vehicle light designs have employed light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are able to provide different colors in an inexpensive and durable arrangement. Known LED designs for vehicles have employed LEDs mounted on a circuit board, where the circuit board is secured within a housing. A total internal reflecting (TIR) lens is positioned over each LED to collect most of the light emitted therefrom and focus it in for a field pattern. A lens of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,869 titled “Faceted Totally Internally Reflecting Lens with Individually Curved Faces on Facets,” issued Apr. 11, 1995 to Parkyn, Jr. et al. This combination of LEDs and lenses provides high intensity light at relatively low power.
Vehicle lights are typically mounted in class A vehicle body panels. Because typical vehicle lights have a thickness in the range of 40-70 mm, the recessed area for the light cannot be stamped in the vehicle body panel because metal stamping operations providing the necessary depth that will wrinkle, tear and damage the body panel. Thus, it is necessary to weld a separate metal pocket to a hole cut in the body panel to provide the recessed area for the vehicle light. However, the separate metal pocket causes variations in the welding process, variations in the alignment tooling for holding the pocket to the body panel and variations in the actual pocket itself, sometimes resulting in poorly fitting light assemblies in the body panel. Further, the connection point between the pocket and the body panel has to be sealed. Thus, the pocket increases the vehicle part count, requires more assembly time, and possibly creates leaks. Because LED assemblies for vehicle lights can typically be thin, these designs are sometimes conducive to be mounted in stamped recesses in vehicle body panels. However, heretofore, such designs have been limited and ineffective.